


Art: Set the Falling Night Ablaze

by FreyaFenris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: paperlegends, Dragonlord!Merlin, Dragons, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Merlin Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the <i>Covert Alien and Mythical Enemy Lifeforms Observation Taskforce</i> discovers a mysterious artefact in the wilderness of Alaska, Arthur Pendragon is forced to call in help from another alien intelligence agency. Unfortunately, this also means that Arthur will have to work with the last person he ever wanted to see again: Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Set the Falling Night Ablaze](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945891) by Vienna Jones.
> 
> For Paperlegends 2013  
> Do not repost - please and thank you.

  


  


* * *

  


Bigger resolution of cover: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Set-the-Falling-Night-Ablaze-cover-396875836))  
Detail of cover: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Detail-work-for-SFNA-s-cover-396898291))  
Also here on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/59766921651))

  



	2. C.A.M.E.L.O.T.

  


  


* * *

  


  


* * *

  


Also here on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/59766828456)), ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/59766745969))  
And here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/C-A-M-E-L-O-T-396875098)), ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/C-A-M-E-L-O-T-logo-396874805))

  



	3. SWORDSTONE SECTION

  


  


* * *

  


  


* * *

  


Also here on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/59766601490)), ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/59766309448))  
And here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/SWORDSTONE-SECTION-396875396)), ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/SWORDSTONE-SECTION-logo-396874935))

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm very glad that I got to be a part of such amazing challenge, even if only once. It was a bit of a race against the time, but I made it, so I couldn't be gladder. I would like to thank my friend [Diabhalta](http://morrigandiabhalta.tumblr.com/), who is my art beta, as well as a devil on my shoulder, whispering to my ear stuff like "I want Merlin and Arthur to look more beat up, do it!" or always the most kind "Are you done yet?". Dear, you are always such an inspiration! Also big thank you to [Vienna Jones](http://viennajones.livejournal.com/) for writing such a great fic, giving me the opportunity finally draw dragonlord!Merlin and allowing me to express myself in a most unbound way imaginable. You guys made participating in Paperlegends a real joy.
> 
> And also: let's play looking only at the cover my fav game called "can you spot the fourth dragon?".


End file.
